


Time To Talk

by StormWildcat



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Cinnamon rolls, F/M, Long time coming, Love Confessions, Near Future, Nervousness, Waiting, descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: It was very little that made Naoto so nervous. Nearly 20 and practically shivering with anticipation wasn't common ground and it made her uneasy. But it was necessary if she was going to take another step in the right direction.





	Time To Talk

Nerves were going haywire. Mind reeling. Idle fingers rapped on the lacquered walnut of a study desk. Antsy teeth chewed on already sore inner cheek and bottom lip; the anxiety had to escape somehow and the small bit of masochism was one of the lesser options. In all honesty, the other was just a lot of lonely babbling, plotting out every possible outcome and route of the coming meeting and generally going mad. Navy eyes darted towards the grandfather clock keeping guard at the corner of the office space. Any minute now, the no doubt quickly approaching visitor would arrive. The one invited by the young woman in the executive-style chair who couldn’t manage to harness her nervous energy enough to keep still.

New territory was going to be breached this day. Territory of life that Naoto Shirogane never thought she would explore of her own accord. Inevitably someone would come along that may poke and prod her enough to push her in the direction of emotional navigation and discovery. An individual that would somehow break through her off-putting shell, her uncertainty, her lack of confidence in things unrelated to intelligence and work, this person would make her wonder about the unknown in feelings and love. Potential love, at the very least. Emotions were a part of life, humanity, and she knew it would strike her eventually in a way that made her wander from her comfort bubble of keeping most an arm’s length away.

Yet she found herself being the aggressor. There had been no proposals of any kind, no requests of dates or attempts at affection. Nothing but stuttering, blushing and rumors she slowly discovered as truth from mutual friends. Initially she believed the others insane. There was no way that anyone harbored feelings for her. Of course this was back when she was still avoiding entire parts of herself. These days she was a bit more in touch with herself, with confidence slowly built up over the years being around Rise, Chie, Yosuke and the rest. Apparently once the rest of her aligned more comfortably, a kind of Pandora’s Box opened in her heart. Now she could see it better. The hints. The little things that all signaled with tiny flags in her mind that something was going on with the other that telegraphed the desire to be “more”. Was overwhelming at first for sure. But the more she pondered it all, she realized that there was a part of her that yearned to reciprocate.

According to Rise, it meant that she was “crushing back”.

As the pendulum of the great grandfather clock swung, stained wood faded slowly from the passage of the very concept it tracked, Naoto grew more and more impatient to hear the doorbell announce his arrival while also fearing the sudden alarm and the call for action. The idea of being done with the whole coming, likely awkward exchange was relieving, but the processes needed before she could claim the case of emotions closed were downright terrifying. Cotton mouth was guaranteed to strike the well-spoken detective and college student. Heart palpitations were relatively likely, just like clammy palms. It was all so new and required her to let down her defenses and open up far more than she ever needed to before. To say it made her uncomfortable would be a grievous understatement.

No matter how nervous, anxious and paranoid she became, she knew that it needed to happen. There was too much within her that begged she admit how she felt. They needed to meet, alone, and speak. No more hiding, no more running or mincing words then getting too embarrassed to continue. This was going to be it. Words years in the making needed to be shared. And so she sat and awaited the start of the long overdue meeting.

Impeccable timing intact even with nearly mismatched schedules, an expected finger pressed against the doorbell, alerting those inside that their visitor had arrived. Startled despite knowing it was coming, Naoto jumped, causing her study chair to squeak under the sudden shift in weight. A shameful exhale ghosted over her lips as she rose from her seat and vacated her favored thinking spot. Socked feet padded down the hall and navigated through the house until she was face to face with the closed front door. It was the last defense between her and her feelings; the only thing that kept her from what could either be the greatest leap she ever took or a disaster. One last deep breath filled her lungs as her fingers wrapped around the doorknob. She’d never know which if it wasn’t relieved of its duties.

A twist and deliberate pull pried it open, the weather seal crackling and sweeping against the door frame molding. Bright sunshine penetrated the foyer; the blue hue of Naoto’s eyes brightened several shades in an instant and her pupils shrank to compensate for the introduction of such fierce light. Standing at the corner of the porch, back to the door and subtly nervous from the invite was her intended visitor. Despite the swirling nerves and wonder about her intentions, the same old grin greeted her, wide and welcoming as always.

“Hey Naoto! Sorry if I’m late, got held up with Ma at the shop.”

In that instant, all the pent up fears and paranoia that had built up in Naoto’s system melted away. Her heart fluttered and she felt more at ease than she had all day. Without even trying, she returned the warm smile.

“Actually you’re precisely on time, Kanji-kun. Come on inside. I was hoping you and I could get some time to ourselves. And talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> KanNao after so long! Yas!


End file.
